<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hazing by beepbeepineedsleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706792">Hazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepineedsleep/pseuds/beepbeepineedsleep'>beepbeepineedsleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blackmail, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Domme!Heather Chandler, Domme!Heather Duke, Domme!Heather McNamara, Dubious Consent, F/F, Girls Kissing, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Manipulation, Mostly porn, Nipple Licking, Pain, Porn, Spit Kink, Stripping, Sub!Veronica Sawyer, Verbal Humiliation, large dildo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepineedsleep/pseuds/beepbeepineedsleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather Chandler popped a piece of gum in her mouth, chewing it harshly into a pulp and giving it a sharp smack. “You sure the locker room is empty?” she asked Heather McNamara.<br/>“Yep!” the shortest Heather confirmed. “Nobody’s gonna be in here for hours. Nobody’s even gonna come around to listen.”<br/>Veronica and Heather Duke trailed behind the other two Heathers toward the squat, square building on the opposite side of the sports field. Veronica, who had no idea what Chandler had planned, looked over at Heather Duke questioningly, who grinned and shrugged.<br/>“Uh, Heather?” Veronica asked tentatively. “What are we doing here?”<br/>Chandler popped her gum once more, then, after spitting it out on her hand, promptly pressed it onto the shoulder pad of McNamara’s yellow jacket. “You,” she responded without turning around.<br/>McNamara and Duke giggled as Veronica burst out: “What?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Martha Dunnstock &amp; Veronica Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather Chandler popped a piece of gum in her mouth, chewing it harshly into a pulp and giving it a sharp smack. “You sure the locker room is empty?” she asked Heather McNamara.<br/>
“Yep!” the shortest Heather confirmed. “Nobody’s gonna be in here for hours. Nobody’s even gonna come around to listen.”<br/>
Veronica and Heather Duke trailed behind the other two Heathers toward the squat, square building on the opposite side of the sports field. Veronica, who had no idea what Chandler had planned, looked over at Heather Duke questioningly, who grinned and shrugged.<br/>
“Uh, Heather?” Veronica asked tentatively. “What are we doing here?”<br/>
Chandler popped her gum once more, then, after spitting it out on her hand, promptly pressed it onto the shoulder pad of McNamara’s yellow jacket. “You,” she responded without turning around.<br/>
McNamara and Duke giggled as I burst out: “What?”<br/>
That was when Chandler turned around. Duke and McNamara stopped walking almost exactly at the same time as her. “You fucking heard me, Veronica,” she said. “You coming or not?”<br/>
Heather Duke giggled in response to the obvious innuendo to a silencing hiss from Chandler. Veronica wasn’t stupid. She knew what the Heathers were implying. She also knew that keeping up her newfound social standing involved her complying with the order.<br/>
“Alright,” she said as evenly as she could. It wouldn’t last as long as spending the rest of the schoolyear in the gutter. “I’m coming.”<br/>
She followed the three of them the rest of the way to the locker building, trying her hardest not to trail behind while also not moving to close. Heather Chandler shoved the door open roughly with her foot, not bothering to turn the broken handle. The small, dim, square room was empty, just like McNamara had said.<br/>
Heather Duke flicked on the lights gave Veronica a shove forward, then closed the door behind the four girls. Chandler marched into the bathroom, most likely in search of anyone who might be hanging around. Once she returned, she shed her red jacket and tossed it at Veronica, who was now truly swallowing the reality of the situation.<br/>
“How ‘bout you strip for us?” Heather Chandler began.<br/>
“Huh?” Veronica said dumbly, feeling frozen.<br/>
“I said strip for us.”<br/>
Veronica dropped Heather’s jacket and lifted shaking hands to the lapels of her own. She pulled her arms free of the sleeves and let it fall to the floor. She paused to check on the Heathers, trying to determine whether they were going to pounce on her like vindictive cats.<br/>
“Keep going!” Heather Duke snapped, making Veronica jump.<br/>
“Someone’s horny,” McNamara giggled.<br/>
Veronica ignored them, moving on to her shirt, pulling it over her head. Underneath, she wore a plain white bra. Her chest heaved up and down, the Heather’s gazes making it far worse.<br/>
“Turn around and bend over as you take that skirt off,” Chandler demanded.<br/>
Veronica complied, wiggling her skirt off her ass. She heard an approving hum from one of the Heathers. She awkwardly straightened, turning back to face Chandler. She had gotten a lot closer, Duke not far behind. Veronica could feel McNamara’s presence like a prickling on the back of her neck. Heat rose to her cheeks and ears.<br/>
“Not only does she have a good ass,” Chandler commented. “But her tits are incredible too.”<br/>
Relief spread through Veronica, even though she was horrified that she could ever want validation from these bitches. Chandler reached out and grabbed Veronica by the throat, yanking her close. Their lips crashed together and Veronica choked into Chandler’s lip gloss-coated mouth. In response, Heather Chandler bit Veronica’s lip. Veronica yelped messily in pain.<br/>
A pair of hands slid up Veronica’s thighs and beneath her underwear. She steeled herself and tried not to flinch away. If this was what was required to live a better life, then she would do it. Chandler pulled away after a few seconds. A wad of spit hit Veronica in the eye. She whimpered and Chandler laughed. She reached up to rub the spit away, attempting to restore some of her dignity.<br/>
“Don’t you dare,” Chandler commanded. “You don’t move until I say so.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica complied with the order, very aware of the spit slowly dripping down her cheek. It was now cold compared to her skin. <br/>	“I like her,” McNamara spoke up from behind Veronica. “I’m glad we’re keeping her.”<br/>	“Keeping me?” Veronica sputtered.<br/>	“I mean, yeah,” Duke said, clearly holding back a grin. “Unless you want the whole school to know what a slut you are in your spare time.”<br/>	Veronica inhaled sharply. It was now clear how fucked she was. The faces of the Heathers seemed twisted with a joy that made Veronica sick with fear. <br/>	“Are you ready to obey us now?” Chandler asked.<br/>	Veronica swallowed hard and nodded.<br/>	Chandler looked over at Duke. “How about you suck her tits?”<br/>	Duke practically lunged forward, grabbing Veronica on either side of her ribcage. Duke’s nails dug into Veronica’s cold skin. The white bra was unclipped from behind and slipped down to expose her tits. Veronica immediately felt the Heather’s sucking. It was rough and messy. Teeth dug into the sensitive bud and Duke’s breath was hot. Veronica found herself breathing heavy. The panic in her chest almost had her convinced that Duke was going to tear off her skin.<br/>	Chandler and McNamara eagerly watched her squirm. Veronica looked away and down at Duke so she wouldn’t have to look at them anymore. Duke looked up at her with hard, hungry eyes. That was somehow worse, but Veronica couldn’t look away. <br/>	Duke pulled away, and Veronica let out a breath. She didn’t have much time to take a breath back in. Chandler grabbed her and shoved her into the lockers, causing her to see stars. A gasp was pushed out of her. Her shoulders were bruised. She blinked a few times, looking down to see McNamara slipping her fingers under her panties. A few yanks and they were dangling from one of Veronica’s ankles, exposing her pussy.<br/>	McNamara stuck a finger between her folds. “Ooh,” she said, running the finger over her tongue. “She’s really wet.”<br/>	“I knew the little slut would enjoy herself,” Duke commented.<br/>	Veronica’s face and neck reddened. Was she enjoying herself? She hoped the fuck not. As soon as McNamara’s tongue touched her clit, a small moan forced its way out of her. The licks were careful and slow, driving Veronica crazy. The fear combined with the pleasure was making her head spin. It was so hard to think. Then McNamara pulled away. Veronica whined.<br/>	“Here’s the key to my locker,” McNamara said, handing something to Duke.<br/>	Veronica watched as Duke unlocked one of the gym lockers, pulling out a bag. Out of the bag came a pale pink dildo. <br/>Veronica’s eyes widened. “But,” she protested. “Th-there’s no way that’ll fit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"'Course it will," commented Chandler, swiping the dildo from Duke. She pressed the tip of the toy against Veronica's lips. "Give us some lube, baby."<br/>Veronica hesitated a beat, then slowly wrapped her lips around the dick. As soon as it entered her mouth, Chandler slammed it into the back of her throat. Veronica made a noise somewhere between a gag and a gurgle, eyes wide. Off to the side she heard someone giggle, although she didn't know if it was Duke or McNamara. Chandler wasn't about to let her have a break though; she pumped the dildo in and out, throat fucking Veronica until spit poured down her chin and she could swear she was about to puke.<br/>Finally, the toy left her mouth and she gasped in relief. Chandler held the dripping dildo in front of Veronica's face for a beat, letting her watch the saliva drip down its length.<br/>Chandler kicked McNamara's shin, making the shortest Heather jump. "Spread her legs."<br/>McNamara obeyed, grabbing Veronica's knees and pulling them apart, clearly giddy with excitement. Chandler shoved her aside and bent down over Veronica. Veronica tensed up. She wanted to close her eyes, but found that she couldn't. Chandler rubbed the tip of the toy across Veronica's clit, making the naked girl's legs spasm. The Heather eased the toy into Veronica. She could feel herself being stretched and could swear she was going to break.<br/>"It's big!" Veronica protested, taking deep, shuddering breaths. "It's too big...stop moving...please!"<br/>Chandler raised an eyebrow. "Sluts don't get to tell me how to use them."<br/>The toy slammed the rest of the way into Veronica, the base along with Chandler's long nails pressed against the sensitive skin. Veronica screamed. She was cut off by a hand against her lips. The dildo came out, and then was shoved back in again. Chandler established a harsh, messy rhythm. Veronica cried out against the hand gagging her, tears blurring her vision. <br/>Duke slapped Veronica's thigh, but she hardly felt it. "Look at her," taunted the most sadistic Heather. "She's got experience taking dick, doesn't she?"<br/>Without slowing down, Chandler yanked the the toy out of Veronica's cunt, leaving Veronica heaving and tear-stained. The dildo was tossed casually aside, and Chandler glanced at the other two Heather's with a red lipstick grin.<br/>McNamara removed her skirt, revealing a pair of yellow panties. Soon her jacket and blouse were also on the floor. Duke marched up to Veronica and grabbed her by the hair, tossing her to the ground. Veronica landed hard on her side, then sat up to get her bearings. McNamara sat before her on the bench by the lockers, panties now below her knees. The pussy between her full, soft thighs was wet.<br/>"What are you waiting for?" McNamara snapped. "Get to it."<br/>"And hurry up," Duke growled. "I shouldn't have to wait forever for a turn."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>